


The King Does What He Likes

by Zamang0



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamang0/pseuds/Zamang0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joffrey is the king and he should do what he likes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Does What He Likes

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that this needed to be done

I’m the king why should I have to marry the Tyrell girl, I know she's no maid but i need the Tyrell swords and provisions for my army to crush the northerners, Joffrey thought to himself. It was late past midnight and he was on his way to visit his mother the hound was accompanying him. When he reached the door to his mother bed room 2 lannister soldiers were staying guard, “Dog escort these men down the hall I wish to speak to my mother in private” Joffrey said “yes your grace” he turned the handle to his mothers room and entered.

Queen Cersei was pondering something when he enter she had a glass of wine in one hand, she looked up at him and smiled, The King does what he likes he thought to himself no matter what his annoying uncle says. “hello Joffrey” she said “good evening mother” he had known he had always known that the fat drunk Robert Baratheon wasn’t his father it all made sense, of course his uncle Jaime was his real father he was even there for his birth. “How fares your future bride” his mother asked Margaery Tyrell he thought to himself his “uncle” Renlys widow, I’m the king why should I have his seconds, if I’m going to lose my maidenhood I want it to be someone I truly desire.

He sat down next to his mother and poured himself a glass of wine and sipped and said “I don’t know I haven’t spoken to her this evening” his mother smiled if she could have let her brother inside her would she let her son? Joffrey thought “so why have you come to see me this evening?” “I’m the king should there be a reason for me to visit my mother” he replied and placed his hand on her knee, she looked down at his hand and began to speak “Joffrey wha-” he leaned in a kissed her full on the lips, a look of shock was on her face “what are you doing?” she said once she pulled away “I’m the king I can do what I like mother and who I want” he reached his hand to her chest and grasped her breast and kissed her once more. She moaned “we, we, we” she paused then said “Please” and grasped his manhood in his trousers.

She began to stroke his cock he moaned “do you like this your grace?” she said “Yes mother please don’t stop” he replied, she pulled his trouser completely to the ground while he removed her gown, they toke their small clothes off and looked at each other, she was beautiful, her gorgeous exposed breasts and her lovely cunt and its blond curls, she went to her knees and toke him in her mouth “mother” he moaned, he was close he could feel it he pulled her to her feet and then pushed her on to her bed, she lay their looking at him seductively “make me your new Queen, Joffrey” she said “I will”. He climbed on top of her and she guide him inside of her, she moaned his name “J-o-f-f-r-e-y” he began to thrust his hips and push his cock deep into her cunt, he could feel how wet she was and how much his mother wanted him “give me your seed Joffrey make me your Queen” she moaned he could feel how close he was, they came at the sometime.

He pushed himself off her and lay beside her on the bed panting then climbed to his feet and said “I will see you tomorrow Mother” “yes your Grace” she replied.


End file.
